The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to such connectors suitable for use in audio systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,961, issued to the present inventors James R. Bailey et al, Nov. 23, 1965 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a prior art electrical connector suitable for use in audio systems. Such connector includes a pair of detachable members, one member being connected to a source of sound, such as a microphone, and the other being connected, for example, to an audio amplifier. One member provides a sleeve-like female receptacle for the other member. When mechanically interfitted the pair of members electrically interconnect the microphone and the audio system. A mechanical release latch is provided to disengage the members as desired. The mechanical latching system comprises a rigid latch with a separate biasing spring. The latch is provided with pivot projections at one end and at the end remote thereto, a finger piece and a detent which engages a notch in the inner walls of one of the pair of detachable members. In certain applications it is desired that one of the members, such as the one containing the plural female pin receptacles, be mounted on a panel or chassis and the male connector assembly having a polarization mating groove be interfitted with the stationary member. In order to ensure electrical continuity as well as positive latching of the stationary and detachable members a separate internally disposed resilient conductive element is used to bridge the interfitted members when mated. Consequently, while such prior art connector is useful in many applications, when such connector is to be miniaturized in size use of plural components makes assembly difficult. Further, with one of the connector members stationary mounted a new and unique latch release mechanism is desired.